


Sweet Devil

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheeky, Flirting, Other, Sweet Devil, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by xionroxas:Sweet devil, Prompto





	Sweet Devil

Prompto whined, but you smirked at the sight of his adorable pout. He blushed bright red, which just made you chuckle upon seeing him so flustered and seeing how cute he was.

“Y/N…” He complained, at least squeezing you tight against his arms. 

“What?” You asked innocently, sweetly smiling at him. 

“Stop doing that!” To compensate, he sneaked a little kiss as he pecked your forehead.

“Stop doing what?” You insisted, casually placing your arms over his shoulders.

“You know what!” Prompto tried again, inching closer in an attempt to rest his lips against yours. 

“Prom!” You whined this time, hiding your face on his shoulder in fake embarrassment.

“See! You did it again!” 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

You couldn’t help but to suffocate your laughter on his black tank top, amused by his response. It just was so fun to tease him a little and see him whine like a child and get all flustered and blushy. 

“Yes, you did, you-!” To shut him up, you finally gave him that kiss he had been craving. Out of the blue and when he least expected it. 

His already red face turned a few shades redder and you just giggled again.


End file.
